Mouth the Ladies' Man
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Mouth meets a friend of Mikey's named Abigail Watson. She intrigues him. Can he win her heart? Rated T to be safe.
1. A New Day

**Hey there! This is a new Goonies story I cooked up one day. I put myself as an OC in it, and she can be strong despite her looks. One of my OC's flaws is that she gets angry sometimes when someone she cares for is being picked on, and she will go to any lengths to protect that person.**

**Plus, my favorite character in the movie is Clark 'Mouth' Devereaux. He's so cool, and he has many talents, including being fluent in Spanish (and supposedly other languages). And nobody played him better than Corey Scott Feldman.**

**This story takes place in 2001, but the movie characters are the same ages as in the 1985 movie – writer's prerogative.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Steven Spielberg owns the Goonies. I own the songfics, oneshots, stories and poems I cook up from time to time.**

**Mouth the Ladies' Man**

Brand Walsh flounced back on the couch. He was bored...bored, bored, bored!

"Man, nothing exciting ever happens around here," Mikey Walsh complained from a chair.

"Are you forgetting about the Fratellis and finding One-Eyed Willy's treasure?" Brand asked.

"But that was ages ago," Mikey responded. Then, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brand asked.

"The Goon Docks," Mikey replied.

"Well, wait for me!" With that, Brand followed his younger brother out the door, onto their bikes, and down the road. As they traveled, a shiny black Triumph appeared without warning right in front of them!

"Look out, Mikey!" Not waiting for the younger boy to respond, Brand pulled Mikey to the side of the road. The biker skidded to a stop.

"Hey! Why don't you watch it?" the rider – a girl who looked to be about fourteen – asked angrily.

She had brown hair, blue eyes and white skin. She wore a pink turtleneck, a royal blue jacket, black Levis, white socks, black penny loafers, and a black fedora.

"Us? Man, you're the one who appeared out of nowhere!" Brand shouted back. The motorcyclist disembarked and approached them.

"Look, I don't need some-" her voice trailed off. "Mikey?" she asked, surprised.

"Abigail Watson!" With a joyful cry, Mikey ran to the older girl. Abigail wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, Little Man. How you doing?" Abigail asked.

"I'm good. Got adopted by some people-the Walsh's. That's my brother, Brand," Mikey replied.

"So where you headed, Mikey?" Abigail queried.

"The Goon Docks. Come on, I'll show you the way," Mikey said eagerly. Abigail laughed.

"Why not?" she asked. With that, she headed back for her cycle. Then, Brand and Mikey remounted their bikes and went on their way.

"Mikey, what are you doing? She's not a Goonie," Brand reminded him.

"She's my friend, Brand," Mikey responded. Brand didn't answer. Mikey had been having nightmares lately and whenever questioned about them, he got hostile. Needless to say, their relationship hadn't been the same.

When they got to the Goon Docks, they saw Mouth, Stef, Andy, Data, and Chunk already waiting. The trio disembarked from their rides and walked up to the group.

"Hey, guys," Mikey greeted.

"Who's that?" Andy asked, motioning towards Abigail.

"Abigail Watson – she's best friend in the whole world," Mikey replied. "Abigail, these are my other friends, the Goonies: Mouth, Stef, Chunk, Andy, and Data," he continued, pointing to each one in turn.

"Hi," Abigail said.

"Hi," everyone chorused in reply.

"So, is everyone as bored as we are?" Brand asked.

"Yes," came the unison agreement.

"Well, how about showing me around? I mean, I'm going to be here a while, and it'd be nice to know where everything is," Abigail suggested.

"Okay," the others agreed. Then it dawned on Mikey what Abigail had said.

"Hey, you're staying a while?" he asked eagerly. Abigail laughed.

"That's right, Mikey, my man. I'm back," Abigail stated, ruffling Mikey's hair. Mikey grinned. They went back to their bikes.

"Hey. Can I-"

"Sure, Little Man." With that, Abigail helped Mikey up onto the massive bike. The rest of the Goonies watched as the two interacted.

"Wow. She's so gentle with Mikey," Andy stated.

"I wonder where they know each other from," Mouth mused.

The others, including Brand, laughed and mounted their bikes. Then, Stef and Andy pedaled up to the motorcycle and took the lead. With that, they proceeded to show Abigail the hot spots of Astoria.

Finally, Abigail had seen everything, so they all decided to head over to the 7-11. They parked their bikes and went into the store. Immediately, everyone split up. Chunk went to get some ice cream, Data to see if he could find anything he could use for his inventions, Stef and Mouth to go play video games, Andy and Brand to spend some time alone, and Mikey and Abigail to just hang around looking at the comics. Abigail told Mikey about the neat stories she was writing, and said that they were based on the characters and situations she encountered in real life.

"I'm impressed!" said Mikey.

"Thanks," Abigail replied.

The door jangled open, causing Mouth to look up from his video game.

"Jerk alert!" he called.

Everyone looked over at the door.

"Oh, man. It's Troy," Mikey groaned.

"Who's Troy?" Abigail queried.

"The biggest jerk in Astoria," Mikey replied.

"He thinks he's so cool just because he has a car," Andy spoke up bitterly.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the Goonies," Troy Perkins said mockingly. His two friends laughed.

Almost as if by some invisible force, the Goonies gathered around each other.

"What do you want, Troy?" Andy asked.

"Nothing…from you," Troy sneered. "You know Andy, you had a chance to be cool. But you blew it by joining the Goonies," he continued.

"Troy, I don't care about your opinion. Just leave us alone, okay?" Andy requested. She started to walk away, but Troy grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Troy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, let her go!" Mikey shouted, going to her defense.

"You little Goonie! You're gonna tell me what to do?" Troy sneered, shoving Mikey to the ground. Brand immediately went for Troy, only to have Abigail get there first. She pulled Troy away from Andy and pulled him close.

"Don't you ever shove Mikey," Abigail growled. Her blue eyes were blazing, filled with a rage that Mouth suddenly remembered that he knew all too well. He had seen it before...in a wolf's eyes. The wolf was white and it had blue eyes, just like Abigail's. The wolf had probably recognized him, for it walked over and licked his hand. Then it had looked over at something and growled, pulling back its lips and showing its long curved canines. The rage had been there, in its eyes.

He looked at Abigail. It was strange how she reminded him of that wolf just then.

"And what are **you **gonna do about it? Huh?" Troy asked, trying to sound brave.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Abigail threatened softly.

Troy gulped, looking in those cobalt eyes and then, perhaps, seeing the intensity as well as anger in them for the first time. Abigail shoved him back.

"By the way, Troy, I suggest you tell that no-good father of yours that I, Abigail Marie Watson, am keeping an eye on his son. You dig, Troy?" she snapped, striking a James Dean-like stance.

Troy nodded, but then said,  
"Hey, my father isn't no good, you…you…"

"Beat it!" Abigail snarled. Mouth looked at her and grinned. The way she snarled was also like a wolf.

Taken aback, Troy and his friends left.

"Psychopath," Abigail growled so that only Mouth heard her. He walked over and casually slipped his arm through hers. She looked up at him. Mouth was a year older than her, and he was also taller.

"I'm fourteen years old," he said.

"I'm thirteen, so I happen to be old enough to be in junior high, of course," she said.

Mouth smiled at her.

"Remind me not to mess with you like that," he said.

"Oh, Mouth," Abigail giggled. "Thanks. But I never do that to someone I...care about."


	2. Mouth and the Wolf

**Well, here's the next chapter! I send my thanks to WhisperingBells1959, aka Zoe. This one's for her!**

It was Saturday. Mouth, wearing a black leather jacket, black Levis, a white T-shirt under the jacket, white socks, and black penny loafers on his feet, was walking along the road. He was deep in thought, remembering the events of the previous day…

**Flashback…**

_The door jangled open, causing Mouth to look up from his video game._

"_Jerk alert!_"_ he called._

_Everyone looked over at the door._

"_Oh, man. It's Troy,_"_ Mikey groaned._

"_Who's Troy?_"_ Abigail queried._

"_The biggest jerk in Astoria,_"_ Mikey replied._

"_He thinks he's so cool just because he has a car,_" _Andy spoke up bitterly._

"_Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the Goonies,_"_ Troy Perkins said mockingly. His two friends laughed._

_Almost as if by some invisible force, the Goonies gathered around each other._

"_What do you want, Troy?_" _Andy asked._

"_Nothing…from you,_"_ Troy sneered. _"_You know Andy, you had a chance to be cool. But you blew it by joining the Goonies," he continued._

_"Troy, I don't care about your opinion. Just leave us alone, okay?_"_ Andy requested. She started to walk away, but Troy grabbed her arm._

"_Let go of me, Troy!_"_ she exclaimed._

"_Hey, let her go!_"_ Mikey shouted, going to her defense._

"_You little Goonie! You're gonna tell me what to do?_"_ Troy sneered, shoving Mikey to the ground. Brand immediately went for Troy, only to have Abigail get there first. She pulled Troy away from Andy and pulled him close._

"_Don't you ever shove Mikey,_"_ Abigail growled. Her blue eyes were blazing, filled with a rage that Mouth suddenly remembered all too well. He had seen it before...in a wolf's eyes. The wolf was white and it had blue eyes, just like Abigail's. The wolf had probably recognized him, for it walked over and licked his hand. Then it had looked over at something and growled, pulling back its lips and showing its long curved canines. The rage had been there, in its eyes. _

_He looked at Abigail. It was strange how she reminded him of that wolf just then._

"_And what are **you **gonna do about it? Huh?_" _Troy asked, trying to sound brave._

_"Believe me, you don't want to know," Abigail threatened softly._

_Troy gulped, looking in those cobalt eyes and then, perhaps, seeing the intensity as well as anger in them for the first time. Abigail shoved him back._

"_By the way, Troy, I suggest you tell that no-good father of yours that I, Abigail Marie Watson, am keeping an eye on his son. You dig, Troy?_"_ she snapped, striking a James Dean-like stance._

_Troy nodded, but then said,  
_"_Hey, my father isn't no good, you…you…_"

"_Beat it!_"_ Abigail snarled. Mouth looked at her and grinned. The way she snarled was also like a wolf._

_Taken aback, Troy and his friends left._

"_Psychopath,_"_ Abigail growled so that only Mouth heard her. He walked over and casually slipped his arm through hers. She looked up at him. Mouth was a year older than her, and he was also taller._

**End flashback…**

Mouth smiled. Abigail had reminded him of a white wolf he had seen in his dreams once. It was a male wolf. The wolf had been…him…

_It was a beautiful and fine animal, rangy and muscular, with snow-locked fur. It was looking at her fixedly. It was looking at **her**. Every hair on her body bristled. She knew she could not move because it had noticed her and was keeping its wild gaze on her intently with an almost human expression. Its eyes were more intense and more savage than any animal-eyes she had ever seen. They shined with single-minded menace._

_**Escaped from Astoria Zoo... **Abigail thought dazedly, recalling the words she had read in the paper. **Be calm,** she told herself. **Wolves don't attack people. They never attack people. A single wolf would never attack a thirteen-year-old girl.**_

_However, the wildness in its eyes, the look of roaring, triumphant, brutal freedom, told her a different story. Those eyes told her the tale of how it would lunge at her small body, use its weight to push her down, crushing her beneath it, knocking the air clean out of her. Then, the wolf would sink its teeth into her throat and shake her, tearing skin and ripping muscles away. Her blood would spray like a fountain. It would fill her windpipe and her lungs and her mouth. She would die gasping and choking, maybe drowning before she bled out. _

_**Drowning... **_

_**Oh God, please make it stop...**_

_The wolf snarled. The large mouth opened, panting, showing teeth and the blue eyes blazed with hot bestial triumph. Abigail's eyes were helplessly fixed on the sharp white teeth, even as she tried to back away, slowly and carefully, her mind racing ahead. The wolf's lips pulled back further and further. Abigail could see its short front teeth and its long, curving canines. She could see its forehead wrinkling. And she could feel its body vibrate in a wild, vicious growl – the sound of absolute savagery._

_Then the wolf began to change. It evolved into the form of a young man, fourteen years old, wearing a black leather jacket, black Levis, a white T-shirt under the jacket, white socks, and black penny loafers on his feet._

_Abigail was taken aback. **Mouth?** she thought. It certainly looked like him. She wondered what was to take place now._

_He smiled at her. The rage that had been seen in the eyes of the wolf whose form he had taken was now replaced by warmth, compassion and wisdom._

_Still she thought she had seen him before. Then she remembered – it was Mouth. _

_Then he held out his hand._

"_Come here, Abigail,_"_ he purred._

_She hesitated a bit, then walked over to him and placed her hand in his. Then…_

Mouth smiled as he walked up to the church. It was grey, with colorful stained glass windows. A cross adorned the steeple at the top. It gave one the feeling that angels were watching over them.

Mouth stepped casually up to the door, pulled it open and walked inside. It was all lit up. The reason for this was because to his left was the sanctuary, its doors already open. He walked over to the entrance, stopped, wondering if this was a good idea, and then walked in.

To his surprise, there was Abigail. She was sitting up on the stage, her eyes closed. She was deep in thought.

Mouth walked up to the stage, his footsteps muted by the green carpet covering the floor, the stage steps up to the stage itself.

**Well, read and review!**


End file.
